


How The Tables Creak

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Soft sex, Teasing, female Baguette, female presenting bread, so to be safe know that I headcanon them in the early 20s range), young adult Baguette (some are confused on what age I see them as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: Based on leaks of Whiskey and Baguette at the Murder Mystery party.The two meet together in the dining hall long after dinner for a "talk" ;)





	How The Tables Creak

Hours ago, a quiet gathering raised their champagne flutes all at once as a toast to their host. The man sat just on the other side of the extended table of where the two food souls were before. The lights go dim now and the food souls, who had argued and bickered that night, had forgotten what they were debating as the pair tripped into each other. The now dark room, the perfect place to continue their fight without waking the other guests, had led to their lips embracing in a small peck as they crashed onto the floor. 

Yet as they rose up from the hard ground, they found their lips pressed together again, and again. Soon, the smaller food soul had been boosted up on the table. Her bottom was just inches away from falling forwards if it wasn't for Whiskey supporting her weight. The pair created a position that made their crotches touch each other and, soon after, grind. Baguette muffled a moan in her breath as her tongue twisted around with Whiskey's. 

"You slimy snake!" her breath quivers as she rolls her hips. This foul Food Soul had himself pressed against her and she felt eager by his own groans falling on her lips. She looks to him still with her lips dancing on his. 

Whiskey grins and thrusts their clothed genitals together, "Stale crust." 

"Four-eyed Frankenstein," Baguette glares back at Whiskey, feeling his erection slowly growing against her covered entrance. Her cheeks blushing a deep red from Whiskey's subtle growth.

"Ah now if you knew the book, you'd know that Frankenstein was the scientist, not the monster in the tale." Whiskey leans down to her ear and nibbles on her lobe. His tongue running up the edge as his teeth gently press down before releasing. The warmth of his breath brushing against her neck which made her blush at the contact of it. 

"...I didn't call you a monster. I know what I'm doing." Baguette stumbles over her words as she holds onto Whiskey for balance, attempting to wiggle back on the table-top more. 

"Do you?" Whiskey rubs his hands along her back then slowly down to her hips. He motions each fingertip under her back to loosen her clothes while guiding her up on the table and pulling her clothes away gently to let her legs free. She blushes as her stomach and navel become exposed to the open air. The chilled air of the large room sends shivers down on her exposed skin. 

"Ahh, h-hey," She tries to pull down her unbuttoned shirt attempting to keep the chilled air off her body.

"What's the matter now, baby girl?" he drags down a boot, and then the other. Whiskey takes off his coat to drape around Baguette’s shoulders while making sure to latch the chain pins so it doesn’t fall off easily. 

"Oi, don't call me that," she pulls up her legs to herself and crosses them, “I’m not a baby.” She reluctantly holds his coat close to her frame and looks down at the inner pockets of the garment. 

"Oh," Whiskey smirks, kneeling at the table and gently tugging her legs over his shoulders, edging closer to her crotch, "but weren't you joking about calling me daddy?" 

Baguette rolls her eyes as she un-tenses her legs and follows Whiskey’s guiding hand on them, "You look old like on- ahh." Whiskey's tongue makes quick work of latching onto her clit, encircling it before running down along her labia. Her legs now tense again around his shoulders and head, simultaneously pulling him closer. 

"And spoils you like one too, hm?" He flicks his tongue against her clit once more before encasing his mouth over it; sucking as the flat of his tongue glides over her sensitive bud. 

"Y-yeah" she could feel not only Whiskey's saliva work its way to coat her but her own juices beginning to leak as well. She clenched her walls together to try and stop the flow yet she feels them drip down onto her thighs and on the table where she sat. She grimaced at the wetness as it forms a puddle under her bottom. 

"Oh my. Are you ready for me, hmm? You seem so excited,” Whiskey notes as he takes his gloved hand down to her bottom and gropes her. “No need to be embarrassed. It's better for your body to make these fluids. It’s nothing that won’t wash off in the shower, right?” 

"Oh shut up- ah!" She barely holds in her moans as Whiskey continues to frot her clit while her hands are tangled in his brunet hair. She pulls at his short strands of hair to nudge him closer. 

"Such a lovely voice you have dear. Oh, this will be a fun game,” he chuckles as he kisses up her navel. His hand kneading at her bottom as he pushes her further on the table to lay down, dropping her legs down to where they rested on either side of him. 

She scoffs at him, "What am I? A toy to you?" She raises her shin to hit Whiskey in his hip, making his body shift onto her other leg that held him from the opposite side. Whiskey chuckles and rocks side to side between her legs like a ball in a Newton’s Cradle toy. 

"With how eased you are, I'd say yes." He gets out the small bottle of lube from his pants pocket which was something he had planned to use in order to borrow, as he called it, from a couple safes in the estate. It was no lie that their host had quite a collection of treasures around the mansion of fine metals for his research. 

“Oh wow,” she first stared at the bottle and then at his pants as he unbuckled and unzipped, “Er is that...?” She leaned up and rested her upper body on her elbows to get a better look at Whiskey’s hard member.

“Hm?” He stroked his erection before crawling closer to her, “Food Souls can’t get pregnant without another stimulus. If it’s protection you’d like, I can go to the restroom and see if the host has stored any party favors in there.” He bends over to her and kisses her lips while easing her back down on the tabletop. 

She places her hands on his chest, "Ah, no this, this is fine." She unconsciously shifts her navel away from Whiskey’s member, “But um, I, er...” 

Whiskey gives her a soft smile and chuckle, "Would you like my fingers inside of you first? Your cheeks are so red you may as well become Toast from the heat radiating off of your cute face.” 

Baguette shakes her head while giving Whiskey another disappointed pout at his teasing, “Oh I’ll make your cheeks red. I could flip you over and start smacking yours.”

Whiskey laughs, “Oh I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but I believe the foreplay between us has reached its limits, no?” He places a hand on her side rubbing up and down her bare skin.

“Besides, what shall we play then? Bad cop spanks good cop?” 

“Hah! Like you’re good cop, you delusional mad-man. Think if I hit it hard enough, you’d stop your little science projects?” She captures Whiskey’s lips again her tongue pushing into his mouth. 

Whiskey mixes their tongues round and round, turning his head to get deeper into the kiss, “Of course not. Then again, you’re one to get the job done.” He slowly guides their sexes back together which had his member hard against her navel as his balls rest on her labia, “I’m sure I wouldn’t be disappointed with your efforts.”

Baguette looks downwards again, feeling Whiskey’s member leaking pre-cum on her. Unable to see through Whiskey’s chest she turns her head for a better angle. “Is... ah alright,” she lays back down on the table, her arms now resting around Whiskey. 

“So curious aren’t you? Haven’t you’ve ever...?” He leaves the question unfinished expecting Baguette to give him the same flustered expression that entertained him to watch it grow upon her face. 

She shakes her head slowly after a long pause, hoping that the silence would have been an answer on it’s own. As their eyes continue to meet, she grows more impatient by the second, “...What? What do you want me to say?”

Whiskey smiles, “That you’re nervous to be penetrated yet you still have the interest to try it? After all, you’re really not saying much now are you? I’d prefer if you would go beyond our play fights and ask of me to pleasure you.” 

“Y-you, idiot. If you knew I’m inexperienced at this, how do you expect me to know that? There are so many fallacies in that statement I wonder if you even know what game you’re trying to play!” 

“No need to go lawyer on me now, dear,” Whiskey kisses her jawline, “I’ll be a good judge and sustain your objection. You can’t deny how wet you are, and how there’s that little gasp in your moans while you put your arms tightly around me. Not to mention that look in your eyes.”

She moans out as Whiskey’s deep voice continues to kiss her neck along with his lips, “It... it just feels too big.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” he smirks, “but I assure you my size is just above average. If done slowly, and with how slick you are… you’ll find a great deal of pleasure rocking throughout your body.”

“I know that. I know how it works,” she sighs, “I just can’t explain where this anxiety came from. I’m never anxious.” She feels her heart racing inside her chest as Whiskey’s touches slowly calms her back down. His hands running up and down her sides and back, her stomach and hips.

“Well there is a first time for everything, including this yes?” Whiskey moves his hips down a bit, “May I stroke it along you? I promise you I won’t push in, not that my word means anything to you. However, you can trust me on this.”

“Grinding it?” she takes a breath and questions, “I mean your tongue felt good... Um, no surprises got it?” 

He brings her legs apart and slowly drifts his member in-between the lips of her labia, “Of course. I’ll narrate every step. How you moan, and how your eyes rolled back just now, haha, you’re adorable you know that?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll a-door in your face if you don’t shut up,” she holds back a moan as the nerves vibrate around her groin, spreading the heat up her spine. 

“Does that feel good? It sounds like it feels good,” Whiskey strokes the length of his shaft against her sex, slow movements up and down stimulating her clit and entrance.

“It, it does,” In return she begins rolling her hips along with him, “ugh, what’s this pressure?”

“Hm? Ah do you feel your own walls inside? Clenching? Or perhaps being stimulated like this is all it would take for you to orgasm.” 

Baguette rolls her eyes first in annoyance, and then pleasure, “Is that supposed to be another tease? Or a compliment? It’s hard to tell with your tone."

"Is yours of irritation or pleasure?" He groans and closes his own eyes, his breath heavy.

“Ah, pl-pleasure. Like you even had to- ask,” she whines as their sexes grind and tease against one another. A flame sparked inside her as she kept her motion with Whiskey, feeling braver with each thrust. She finally builds up the courage to plant her hands on Whiskey’s hips and start guiding them lower and lower into her spread legs. 

“Mm, Baguette. Ah what’s this you’re doing?” Whiskey raises an eyebrow, “I thought this was too fast?”

“Actually you’ve been quite slow and I’d like you to keep it like that. If-if you’d uhm, if you would,” she looks into Whiskey’s eyes and downwards, flicking between both sights trying to string a sentence along. However, Whiskey already knows the meaning in the lawyer’s words and tone, and prods his tip along her entrance.

“You want me inside?” he whispers to her as his cock throbs against her.

Baguette flushes red, “I, yes. Yes but…” 

Whiskey smirks, “Gentle.”

Baguette nods, her grip growing tighter on Whiskey’s hips. Her heart pounding in her chest. Her knuckles growing white as Whiskey shifts his weight. His tip prodding and now spreading her tight hymen. He eases tenderly as to not tear the sensitive ring of muscle, nor cause any more discomfort than what Baguette was already feeling. Whiskey kisses her cheeks and licks away the dripping tears, telling Baguette to stop him if he’s pushing in too fast for her. 

Baguette’s breath shivers, gasping as she’s stretched. Once Whiskey’s tip is inside her, she pushes back on his hips with her sweaty palms to signal to him. Whiskey pauses his advancement, allowing her to adjust. Kissing her forehead and gliding his arms up around her back, rubbing small circles to relax her. 

“Whiskey,” Baguette gasps, “h-how much is in?”

“Just the tip for now, but the rest is a similar sizing. Perhaps, you would like to be adjusted to only the girthiest part first?” he slowly rocks his tip around her walls, pulling out and pushing in very slightly as each micro-movement was sensed by her nerves. Baguette moans, her mouth open with heavy panting. 

Soon she’s rolling down on Whiskey’s tip, asking for more inside, and guiding Whiskey’s member along the path of her inner walls. Her eyes daze out towards the ceiling as Whiskey pushes further and further inside, complimenting every soft retreat out from her. Her back arches when the tip reaches her womb, kissing it softly with oozing pre-cum. 

“Mmm, does that feel good?” Whiskey moans, “to be so full?”

Baguette delightfully sighs, “Agh, yeah, yeah it does.” 

“Would you be opposed if I were to start a more steady pace?” Whiskey angles himself, having explored where her sensitive areas were. 

“N-not at all, mmgh! Just keep, keep going,” she gasps out, the pressure slowly building in her groin, vibrating throughout her body as Whiskey begins a rhythm on her. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him close on each thrust. Her hands trail up his spine and tightly around his back, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. She gasps and moans as Whiskey grunts and groans into her ear. The pairs sounds filling the room as the echoes of their passion radiate around them. 

Both hitch their breath, a short gasp to an extended exhale of pleasure. Baguette digs her gloved nails into Whiskey’s shirt, rolling her hips fast and sloppy on Whiskey’s, working with him to build the on-going tension between them. 

“Wh-Whiskey! I-I’m, I think I’m!” Baguette hollars out, her walls clenching around his member. The tingles shiver up her spine as every muscle in her body tenses at once. Her mind dazing in bliss, numb to anything other than the orgasm riding throughout her body.

“That’s right! Let it out! Ride it out-” Whiskey soon cums after her, the quickening tightness from her clenching walls around his member makes him thrust a couple more times before slamming against her womb and releasing long thick ropes of semen inside. He holds onto Baguette, rubbing her sides and arms, gliding down to her legs around him. He helps ease her down slowly from her high, carefully pulling out as strings of cum connected them both together after a long pause.

Baguette catches her breath, following Whiskey’s own pace for recovering. Her body goes limp under him and fatigued, “That, that was... g-good.”

“Haha,” Whiskey smiles down at her, a hand brushing away the bangs from her eyes, “shall I have to carry you back to your room, Miss Baguette?”

“Honestly,” Baguette mumbles, “we should’ve started this there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friendos for supporting me in writing these LEWDSSS  
> Thanks to Jank for being a heckin' good proof-reader and grammar nerd~


End file.
